


Cruel World

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Non-Consensual, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu's bedridden. Dojima takes it as an opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel World

**Author's Note:**

> @MarinaAndTheAlmonds for once again, proofreading. 10/10 Max social link.
> 
> I was digging through the bad bad bathhouse and I found out that Dojima/Yu was surprisingly common. Came across an already fulfilled prompt about Sick!Yu/Abusive!Dojima, but I wanted to write about it.

The light from the window seemed extra bright today. Sun's up, no clouds to be seen. It'd be nice to go outside.

"That's right.. Just keep sucking you stupid bitch."

It'd be really nice to go outside.

"Hey, look at me." Dojima roughly slapped the side of Yu's face, knocking him out of his temporary daze. It burned. It ached. He still hasn't completely recovered from last night's encounter with Dojima. His aching jaw forcefully stretched open, and Yu winced quietly in response. An overfamiliar hand ran over his messy hair, feeling the burning temperature of his forehead.

This was the worst time to get sick. Dojima was only waiting for an opportunity. No matter how many times Yu begged, scratched, and cried, there really was no stopping this man. Without the energy to resist, Yu could only look outside the window and think about something other than this. The kids at the daycare are probably waiting for him so they can play tag. Everyone should be at Junes to help out Yosuke. Yu wished he was there.

The sick teenager mustered up the will he had inside of him to weakly push against Dojima's thrusting hips, but that futile attempt only resulted with a firm grip on both of his bruised, aching wrists. "Hmph.. You're still the ungrateful slut you always were." Dojima laughed condescendingly, looking down at his profusely sweating nephew with a cocky grin.

This look suits the little cocksucker.

The unrelenting odor of burnt cigarettes and pungent alcohol embedded itself deep within Yu's sweat stained futon. He's been sick for a while, and his illness still hasn't passed. Nanako took care of him. Changed his towel, fed him some homemade soup, and smiled whenever he complimented her.

One day, Yu's going to take her away from this horrible man. Just the thought of having her stay here made him want to vomit.

Yu stared at his cell phone that was thrown across the room. It vibrated against the floor, shaking loud enough to drown out a few of his uncle's grunts. It must be Yosuke. Hell, he'd be glad if it was just a random telemarketer. He wanted to hear someone else's voice. Someone other than Dojima.

"Don't get any funny ideas." Dojima decided to give Yu some mercy and pulled away, making him pant rapidly. He felt nauseous.. Absolutely awful.. The taste of Dojima's musky cock stayed in his throat, and Yu couldn't help but gag. "You have to stay in bed, Yu. Or else you won't recover." Dojima crept closer to the trembling boy. "Unless you want that.. I'm not complaining. We'll have more fun."

With a short chuckle, Dojima smeared the shaft of his saliva stained member all over Yu's face, mixing in with his tears and sweat. Yu wanted to run away. God, this was sick! What the hell is he doing?! It's horrible.. It really is.. Yu was praying for someone to come knock down the door and rescue him, but they're alone and it's locked. No one gets in, no one gets out until Dojima decides.

Dojima grabbed Yu's flacid cock and squeezed it tight. "D-Dojima-san.. Please don't!.." Yu quietly begged to the man on top of him with watery eyes. He couldn't go on. All he wants is to be left alone, to sleep. He could just leave him in his room to die, he didn't care.

"Turn around."

"H-Huh?.." Yu's puzzled expression only made Dojima laughed before he forcefully gripped his side, flipping him over. He grimaced in pain and held on to his moist blanket, finding solace in the soft fabric. Dojima licked his lips and grabbed on to Yu's trembling hips. He almost screamed, but his throat was to dry for him to even whisper. Water.. He needed water.

Dojima spat on his hand and held Yu's head down, teasing his tightened hole with a wet finger. Not this again.. Anything but that.. "U-Uncle! N-No! I can't-I can't do that today, please!.." He wasn't stopping. Yu yelped when Dojima's fingernail scrapped his warm insides, biting on his dirty pillow to hold back the painful moans welling in his gut.

It's fun to see Yu like this. The confident teenager who's friends with everyone in town, shaking on the floor, face down, ass up for his uncle. He looked so inviting.

Dojima shoved another finger inside and stretched his hole wide. Yu dug his nails on the floor, scratching it audibly while burying his face on his wet pillow. The towel on his forehead was displaced, resting on his warming cheeks with a pleasant, cooling sensation. Yu looked behind him and saw a man he didn't recognize. He thought he was the kind guardian who greeted him at the train station, but Yu realized that those were two different people.

"Don't act so scared.. It's not the first time." Dojima gently petted Yu's hair, but he only tensed his shoulders uncomfortably. He didn't want to be touched. He didn't want his uncle touching him like this. It hurts. It hurts. It's horrible, it's wrong!..

And then another finger.

Yu's sore throat felt like it were ripping open when he moaned. It was just about ready to fall out when Dojima started to pump, smearing Yu's entrance with his only lubrication available. His dirty spit. It made Yu shiver. Disgusting.

"Alright, you're ready."

"W-What?! N-No! Uncle, get off of-!!" While Yu's mouth was open, Dojima shoved the wet towel inside before unbuttoning his shirt, tossing his tie aside. He mounted himself behind Yu and smirked, enjoying the view of his nephew's position. Yu grimaced at the taste of the sweaty towel.

At least it's better than Dojima's flavor.

Dojima gripped firmly on to Yu's ass, spreading his cheeks to observe his clenching hole. He really is trying to resist. What's the point? It'll only end up with another beating. Maybe Yu liked it then. Dojima laughed at the possible thought. His nephew really is a slut.

Yu had to run. He had to. Now.

Yu scrambled away from his uncle's grip and pushed him back, getting on his tired feet and making a run for it. The exit's so close.. So very close..

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Dojima yelled out and grabbed Yu's hair, slamming his face down his work desk. Yu felt like his skull cracked open. The sudden force made his headache unbearable, pulsing in pain. "Run away from me again, and you're done for. Understand?" His tone was so stern. It's scary. It's scary how nonchalant he sounded. Yu was scared. He's scary..

Yu held back his tears and rested his hurt cheek on the desk, regretting that he threw away his towel. He needed something to bite on. To help him get through the pain. There's no chance to escape now. If only he was faster. God, if only he was.

"I'll make it quick," Dojima prodded the fat head of his cock inside. Yu stared absently at the T.V. screen. Right, the case.. They still had to rescue Naoto. He has to save him. He has to.

He had to.

\---

With one last thrust, Dojima emptied himself out into Yu's slick insides. White and red began to leak out of him as he pulled out, sighing in exhausion. Yu laid limp, feeling it trickle down his thigh and on to the cold floor. He felt relieved. At least it's over. He could take a shower later on. Wash everything away. Lock the door. Clean the mess. Sleep.

"D-Damn.. That was better than last time!.." Dojima chuckled heartily and pulled Yu's head up, sloppily kissing his cheek. All of a sudden, Yu started to laugh with him.

"I'm glad.."

"You're glad?" Dojima was a bit confused. He knew Yu never liked it. "Glad of what?"

"Glad that it's me and not Nanako.." His broken smile slowly appeared. Eyes dilated, skin pale, he almost looked dead if it weren't for that eerie grin.

"Don't worry." Dojima pushed him aside. "I'd never touch Nanako. You're just a whore, so you wouldn't mind." He slid his member back inside his boxers and zipped his pants back up. He wasn't going to lie. It felt pretty damn good. His nephew's been the best ass he's had in a while.

"Now get some rest."

**Author's Note:**

> I made a sideblog, so if you have a prompt or two, send it to me and I might make a fic. You'll be credited.
> 
> lana-del-hey-hey-hey.tumblr.com


End file.
